


老爸老妈罗曼史 四

by AntonietaIsabela233



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntonietaIsabela233/pseuds/AntonietaIsabela233
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 11





	老爸老妈罗曼史 四

老爸老妈罗曼史 四

朴正洙带着李赫宰和邻居家小孩曺圭贤在外面玩的时候，李赫宰为了保护曺圭贤被树枝捅到了内脏，送到医院抢救。  
金希澈听完朴正洙勉强保持镇定的电话，拿着银行卡保险卡把李东海裹成一个球以最快速度赶到了医院。

“李赫宰小朋友的家属在吗？孩子是RH阴性，血库没有储备，需要献血。”医生口气平稳中带一点焦急，金希澈没有多想便撸起袖子举手道：“医生，是AB血型吗？”  
“哎哟，是孩子爸爸吧？请和我来。”  
困得不行的李东海头一点一点的，现在的他还不能理解他的小哥哥受伤了是什么意思，于是向僵住的朴正洙提问道：“妈妈，RH阴性是什么意思呀？”  
“意思是这种血很少见，因为大部分人都是RH阳性呢。”朴医生回复道，想起来幸好给他接生的医生多问了一句他的血型，把刚出生的李赫宰抱到了保温箱里进行光照治疗，使得新生儿溶血症没有造成什么严重的后果。  
他也是那个时候知道了李赫宰可能不是他前夫的儿子。

他的前夫是个表面上温文尔雅实际上控制欲很强的人。这个社会对Alpha百依百顺，他的前夫从小就没有受过什么挫折，所以情绪的控制能力非常差，在和他恋爱时还勉强能装下去，在和他结婚之后却是有一点不顺心就开始拿他出气。  
他之前交往过的Alpha几乎都是这个死样子：生活残废，精神巨婴，缺乏共情能力，没有逻辑和理智。他的前夫已经算是矮个子里的将军了。  
可是金希澈也是个Alpha却不是这样。  
金希澈也有Alpha们的通病，比如说需要人照顾，情绪控制不够好，有时候还有点让朴正洙想翻白眼的Alpha沙文主义，有时候和孩子们一起瞎胡闹像幼儿园没毕业等等，但通常时候他是个蛮靠得住的好人。  
因此在金希澈提议朴正洙考到他们俩认识的城市再读一个研究生时，朴正洙没有犹豫就答应了，两个人各带一个孩子开始了同居的生活。  
由于东亚儒家思想作祟，金希澈和朴正洙对外宣称他们俩结婚了。但实际上朴正洙由于失败的第一段婚姻并不想很快就和金希澈结婚，金希澈觉得他们目前状态和结婚没有任何分别，于是也同意两人保持同居关系，况且他们在的地方同居关系也受法律保护。

金希澈是个好人，一个不太擅长说爱，看起来很花，实际上也挺花的好人。  
一开始不会表达对孩子们的爱，只会给买好吃的。结果有一次李赫宰自己一个人吃掉了一个肯德基全家桶撑到急性阑尾炎。  
小孩子虽然很怕痛但很懂事，直到中午回家痛到脸色发青嘴唇发白把李东海吓得大哭，吸引父母的注意力被送到医院。  
听着医生问话李赫宰答，金希澈被朴正洙严厉批评了。  
“赫宰还那么小呢，你就看着他一直吃？”朴正洙手里抓着输液管想把液体捂得热乎一些，压低了声音问抱着李赫宰坐在输液室凳子上的金希澈道。  
“东海是饱了就不吃的，饭量也很小，赫宰一直都挺能吃的。”金希澈小小声辩解道。  
朴正洙看了眼表摇了摇头，“我去接东海放学了，一会儿吊瓶打完了记得叫护士。”  
“我会努力学习的。”金希澈有点委屈地学着朴正洙给李赫宰捂着吊瓶的输液管，“就算我不是他的亲爸，我也会做一个好爸爸的。”  
朴正洙揉了两把金希澈的头发，微笑着离开了。

后来是朴正洙跟着老师出诊，金希澈接受任务给两个孩子读睡前故事，结果变成了他大讲特讲他是如何爱上朴正洙的，故事中的朴正洙则是一根不解风情的木头，咬定青山不放松，任尔东西南北风。  
朴正洙则趁机对孩子们进行了教育：“我当时不接受你们的爸爸就是因为我觉得你们爸爸长得太漂亮了，一定是个花花公子，和他的感情不会长久。而我本人是个没什么安全感的类型，这种跳脱不定的风儿我自认是抓不住的。所以千万不能以貌取人呀。”

时间回到当下。  
朴正洙把衣服脱下来包住李东海，接着把他放在椅子上，头放在自己腿上，一下一下给李东海顺毛，思考着如何跟金希澈说“李赫宰有可能是你儿子”这句话。  
“东海睡着了？”金希澈披着衣服把毛衣袖子放了下来。  
“嗯，希澈你记不记得——”  
朴正洙正准备鼓起勇气说出事情的起因经过，曺圭贤小朋友的家长赶了过来，刚结束演出的歌唱家AO演出服都没来得及换下。  
“实在是太抱歉了，犬子给二位添麻烦了。”Alpha被Omega拉扯了一下注意到了长椅上睡着的李东海，于是鞠躬道歉的声音都变小了些。  
“赫宰是个小英雄啊。”Omega看了眼手术中的牌子，握着朴正洙的手说道，“说起来非常感谢朴医生安顿我们圭贤，他现在在哪间病房呢？”  
“圭贤的脚踝有些扭伤了，所以在骨外科，3号病房。”朴正洙的声音永远沉稳得体，“二位赶快去照看圭贤吧，赫宰这边没事的，也不是圭贤的责任呢。”  
两位道谢后离开，金希澈摇了摇头坐了下来：“你说要是咱们俩也是演艺人可怎么办？我们都是绝对不可能放弃事业的类型。”  
“会很晚结婚甚至不结婚。”朴正洙说着摁了下自己的后颈，“希澈，你知道Omega身上的标记只会留下信息素匹配度最高的那位Alpha的吧？”  
金希澈闻着朴正洙故意散发出来的混合气味满意地点点头，“咱们俩一直都很合拍。”  
“你觉不觉得这个味道很熟悉？”朴正洙见李东海有些不舒服地皱眉连忙把味道收了回去，“仔细回忆一下，我结婚后一天。”  
金希澈吞了下口水，“原来我那天不是在做梦吗？我还以为我自己做梦这么激烈呢。”  
“我那个你知道的前男友想对我们打击报复，在你住的宾馆房间里装上了摄像头，你被下了药，我被骗过去。但是一开始确实是没什么事情的。”

金希澈作为一个特立独行的Alpha自我管控能力很强，和朴正洙在屋子里找完他们安装的摄像头之后，金希澈还出去把门口蹲守的侦探给打了一顿，最后把朴正洙送回了家。  
然后就是在车子这个狭小的密闭空间里，两个人的信息素发生了交融。  
朴正洙的前夫被酒色掏空了身体，甚至无法给朴正洙完成彻底标记。因为要结婚了而没有刻意控制自己打抑制剂的身体因为没有得到满足而空虚，出现了发情期的征兆。  
金希澈则趁着自己还有理智时把车子开到了一个小旅馆前。前台一看是两个抱在一起恨不得原地做点什么的AO身份证都没要直接把钥匙给了金希澈。  
两个被信息素烧得失去理智的人哪里还管什么安全不安全，在狭小的浴室里淋浴喷头一开，两个人的嘴唇便迫不及待地贴在了一起，之后金希澈把朴正洙按在了墙上，抬起了他的一条腿。  
期间，朴正洙的前夫还来过电话询问朴正洙在哪里。  
朴正洙此时正骑在金希澈身上，身体里那玩意恶意地摩擦着敏感点，朴正洙拧了一把金希澈的胸，跟丈夫说某个他熟识的医生因为他没有被彻底标记而对他感到担忧，此时把他留在了隔离室观察情况。  
“等我没事了医生就会把我放回去了，放心吧，爱你老公。”  
挂断电话后金希澈歪着一边嘴角挑着眉笑起来，“你叫每一个和你上床的男人老公吗？”  
“这可是我真老公，亲爱的希澈。”朴正洙笑得美艳，接着就被翻身压到了底下。

信息素的激情消退之后，朴正洙顿觉筋疲力尽。  
金希澈是一个温柔的情人，尽管他贯穿他折叠他的动作一点也不温柔，但是他的身上除了腺体上的牙印之外没有其他的痕迹。  
总之，希澈肯定是不会记得什么了，那我就整理一下当做一切都没发生过吧。  
朴正洙这么想着活动了两下酸痛的腰和腿，先去了浴室里把身体里的东西尽量弄出来，接着收拾了起来。

“我没有做安全措施吗？”金希澈眨巴眨巴大眼睛表情疑惑。  
朴正洙则笑了起来：“希澈啊，你应该知道的，发情期的Omega需要你把我填满的。”  
金希澈叹了一口气：“那咱们俩这算怎么回事？我勾引你？”  
“互相勾引吧，而且我的前夫确实无法满足我。”朴正洙戳了戳李东海肉嘟嘟的小脸颊，“Omega就是这样一个欲望至上的物种啊。”  
金希澈则亲了一下有些消沉的朴正洙：“这件事情最主要是你的那个前男友的错，而且你的前夫确实是存在问题的，他的性别似乎不是Alpha。”  
朴正洙转头看向金希澈，金希澈笑起来：“我刚刚去抽血时听到了一个八卦，说在母国发现了一例隐性Omega，是个医生，名字是你前夫的名字。”  
“那他为什么说自己是Alpha？”朴正洙目前对自己的Omega性别接受良好。  
“很多原因吧，家庭社会的洗脑告诉他Omega是低一等的，Alpha是这个社会的掌权者，所以让他从小就认定自己是个Alpha。但是可惜的是他永远没有办法让别人怀孕，因为他是个Omega。”  
“他那样辱骂我也是因为他害怕，他不肯接受事实。”朴正洙明白了事情的来龙去脉，“难怪他从某一天突然开始骂赫宰小野种还开始变本加厉地打我，也难怪有时候护着赫宰时我发现他的力气似乎没有我想象中的大，我以为他是年轻时候玩太疯了。”

手术中的灯灭了，李东海睁开了眼睛，朴正洙把他身上裹的衣服脱了下来，把孩子抱在自己怀里，金希澈接过李东海，两人一起迎了过去。  
“手术很成功，孩子先进ICU观察一下，没事了转普通病房，只要恢复好就没有问题了，二位放心。  
“赫宰哥哥呢？”李东海带着点刚睡醒的鼻音奶声奶气地问道。  
医生看着李东海的表情却有点微妙：“孩子，你和哥哥感情很好呀。”  
李东海眨巴眨巴眼睛说道：“医生伯伯，我以后打针都不哭了，我可以见见赫宰哥哥吗？”  
“当然啦，这就带你去，但是你哥哥现在还没醒呢不能陪你玩。”医生看着粉雕玉琢的小娃娃笑起来，“二位也请随我来。”

李东海手贴在玻璃上看着里面带着呼吸机身上连着许多仪器的李赫宰表情担忧：“赫宰一定好疼，他好怕痛，打针都哭得比我大声呢。”  
红着眼眶的朴正洙被李东海逗笑了，刮了刮李东海的鼻子，“你这个小机灵鬼。”

TBC.  
感谢你看到这里


End file.
